


Alec loves it when Magnus gets in a mood

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: After dinner and after the dishes, Magnus feels like dancing and Alec, can't resist.





	Alec loves it when Magnus gets in a mood

**Author's Note:**

> song lyrics taken from James Brown's ♪Try Me.

“Life is short and there will always be dirty dishes, so let's dance.”

 _―_ _James Howe_ _,_ _Totally Joe_

  
_\---_

Sometimes, Magnus gets in a mood - like his body can't remain quiet. 

On one hand, Alec is fascinated at the sudden burst of energy that explodes from his boyfriend. But other times, he has to fight hard to keep up and hide his embarrassment. 

Magnus likes to dance, and drag Alec alongside him.   
  
They have already eaten dinner, and now Alec is in the kitchen drying the last of the pots, pans and dishes. Then as soon as he puts away the last plate, Magnus seems to fly, skating across the floor and like the gentleman he is, bends a knee, one hand folding behind his back while the other extends and takes Alec’s in his, and around and around they twirl in small circles.

 _♪Hold me (hold me), Hold me (hold me)._   _I want you right here by my side_   _♪_

“What are you doing?”, Alec asks, his lips moist and warm breathing against Magnus’s skin.  
  
Magnus spins him around again before wheeling him back into him when he says, “I believe it’s called dancing, Sweetpea”.  
  
On one hand, Magnus feels so good against him that Alec doesn't want to stop but on the other hand he murmurs, “I really don’t know how to move to this song”.  
  
Magnus greets him with much fondness with the way he smiles at him, as if telling him to ‘trust me… follow my lead’ as he bends his back, leans his head to the side and whispers against the shell of Alec's ear, “then listen and dance to the music of my heart. Here…”, taking Alec’s right palm and pressing it against his heart, “…listen, it’s beating a love tune especially for you”.  
  
_♪And your love, we won’t hide_ _♪_

Magnus is right. As Alec presses his frame against him and slowly leans in, their legs continue to move in waltzing to a perfect pita patter rhythm of Magnus's heart. Without effort, Alec gets swept off his feet the instant he lets free and cradles himself in Magnus's arms.  
  
_♬And your love stops my heart from dying_ _♪,_  spills from the stereo, filling the loft with a melody, a theme song in expression of their rooting love for each other.  
  
Alec, as big as he is, tips on his toes the closer Magnus hauls him near. He shuts his eyes and inhales the freshness off Magnus's skin, an exotic blend of sandalwood and spices and steam from their cooking and the otherwise natural aroma hovering homely over him. And it’s like dancing with the stars, all literal and bright and surreal.  
  
Alec hugs Magnus tighter around the waistline as the stereo has them wrapped in soothing music;  
  
_♪ And your love, will always be true_ _._  
_Oh I need you. (I need you hoo hoo)_ _♪_  
  
In time, the music fades, but their dancing doesn't end.

In the silence of the loft and the comfort of their embrace, they move around and around, spinning with the world - their spirit, free and happy with this moment that serenades and charms them and writes them a love song that can only be theirs to live.

Yes. Absolutely. 

Alec loves it when Magnus gets in a mood. 

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
